The Legend Of Guan Yun: The Green Dragon (Part I)
by GuanYun
Summary: Part one of a three part series including a hero protagonist who is working to reunite China at all costs.


**Dynasty Warriors: The Legend Of Guan Yun "The Green Dragon"**

**(Please keep in mind that this story is made of a fictional character and some of the places and/or people mentioned in this story will be works of fiction also. Only some actual events/characters will be based on real people and real events. WARNING: Some of the detail of violence/gore is thorough)**

**Chapter 1:** The small village of Xu Chung, Cheng Du.

As a child Guan Yun would run around creating mischeif in Xu Chung, before he had to go to his weapons practice. The weapons practice of young boys in the village was orchestrated because of the power struggle after the fall of the Han. At this time the Yellow Turbans were running around rabidly attacking small villages who wouldn't take a new faith under the newly founded army of the Yellow Turbans.. And the small village of Xu Chung, vowed never to take faith under them. Guan Yun approached the village merchant Jin Doj. Guan Yun: "Hello Jin Doj, how are you today?" Jin Doj: "Ah, young Guan Yun, why aren't you at your training?.." Guan Yun got wide eye'd. Guan Yun: "Uhh... Master Fei Shuang isn't at the temple yet. So I thought i'd just run around and make everyone else miserable." Guan Yun said with a smirk. Jin Doj shook his head laughing. Jin Doj: "Well, once your Master comes back, you'd better be there.. Fei Shuang is known to be very impatient of his students." Guan Yun took off fleeing toward the temple.. As Guan Yun arrived at the temple, so did Fei Shuang. Fei Shuang: "Oh, Guan Yun, happy to see you on time for once, since when did you start arriving on time?" Guan Yun: "Ever since Jin Doj and I talked about ten minutes ago." Fei Shuang: "Alright, well get ready for your training, get your small spear and meet the rest of us in the courtyard." Guan Yun did just that. When Guan Yun reached the courtyard, young Guan Ping stood holding his small halberd facing Guan Yun. Fei Shuang: "Now today you will both have your officer exam, which will make you two gate guards, under a gate captain.." Guan Yun looked at Guan Ping, both of them knew eachother were formidable. Fei Shuang: "All of your other classmates will attack you, you'll have to fight them all off.. But don't worry, they have on the protective armour." Suddenly, four classmates surrounded Guan Yun, then four surrounded Guan Ping as six other students just sat back.. A student swung his pike toward Guan Yun who quickly countered with the butt of the spear against the student's stomach then kicked out toward the student's head, knocking him on the floor with a large thud. All the other students jumped in at Guan Yun, suddenly all the students went for Guan Ping too, but Guan Yun with a quick spin of his small spear, hit two students in the head. Then, Guan Yun quickly dropped to the ground sending the spear in a swift sweeping motion taking down the rest of the students. Guan Yun rushed over to Guan Ping, while Guan Ping knocked out one student, Guan Yun demolished the rest. Fei Shuang was amazed at what he saw. Guan Yun was almost like a young Zhao Yun with his spear on the field. If he was older he could of made the officer class of Lieutenant easily, but he was too young for that. Fei Shuang: "ALRIGHT! You, have both been promoted to the officer class of gate guard. see me after our session to get your hours, and your real weapons and armour." Guan Yun smiled at Guan Ping, who returned a smile. After class the two approached their teacher. Fei Shuang: "You both showed some promise out there. So Guan Yun, here is your Iron Spear, and Guan Ping, here is your Iron Halberd. Here are both of your patrol commands.. See you at the gates, men." Guan Yun and Guan Ping both nodded.

It reached the evening, Guan Yun and Guan Ping showed up to their time slots to guard the gate. Their gate captain was Tao Yong. Tao Yong was only famously known for using a bow so quick, no one would have the chance to move out of the way by the time his bow was even strung. Tao Yong: "Hello boys, I've heard a lot about you two, from Fei Shuang." Guan Yun: "Yeah, I the fiercest warrior of Xu Chung." He said smirking. Guan Ping just chuckled. Tao Yong: "Anyways, this is a serious job for younglings. You'll have to know sometimes, it's up to us only to keep out all evil forces." Guan Ping: "But, we're just kids..." Guan Yun: "We can take 'em.. No problem Guan Ping." Tao Yong: "Stay on guard." As the hours went by, no one came to the gates.. By the time dawn hit, no one had tried to break into the gates, Tao Yong paid both of the boys 50 pieces of gold for finishing their alotted hours. Guan Yun and Guan Ping, ran back into the city. Guan Yun walked into the merchants store, and grabbed four rice patties and a gourd of water. Paying almost all of his gold for it, leaving him only with 10 pieces left. Guan Yun headed home. He entered his home and his mother came straight to him, kissing him on the forehead. Pei Mei: "Oh, Guan Yun, you've brought home food! Thank you so much." Guan Yun: "I had to mother, with Father.." Guan Yun's Mother cut him off. Pei Mei: "Please don't talk about that" Guan Yun: "I'm sorry mother.. Now I'm going to get some rest.." Pei Mei: "Sleep well my boy" Guan Yun got his rest.. Hours later to be awoken by screams and sounds of pain. He looked around frantically the room lit with orange. He ran out of his bedroom, not seeing his mother anywhere. Guan Yun: "MOTHER! Where are you mother!" He quickly ran out the front door. All over he seen men in yellow cloth rush up and down the village on horses killing women, children, and men who tried to fight them off. He seen his master Fei Shuang fighting off five men at once with only one sword. Guan Yun: "MASTER FEI SHUANG!" Fei Shuang looked at Guan Yun in surprise, at that moment a spear from one of the men on the horses went through Fei Shuangs heart. Guan Yun: "Master!" Guan Ping ran up to Guan Yun, handing Guan Yun his own spear. Guan Ping: "We must fight, they've killed my mother.." Guan Yun: "Have you seen my mother?" Guan Ping shook his head, they both ran to the Temple, Guan Ping said he seen the lead general of the Yellow Turban Reigme which had been attacking their village, went inside there. They both arrived in the temple, seeing the huge general, Bei Xun swinging his large spear and killing soldier after soldier, they both rushed to the general. Guan Yun "Face me, for you shall die by the blade of my spear.. Bringing justice to your dark soul." Bei Xun laughed murderously. Bei Xun "You dumb toddler, you'll be just as dead as everyone else in your village, right now!" Bei Xun attacked Guan Yun with a ferocious swing of his spear, but Guan Yun stopped the attack right in it's tracks with the guard of his spear. Bei Xun suddenly looked surprised. Guan Yun only smirked, as he kicked off the ground, off Bei Xun's spear, and landed behind Bei Xun right then Guan Yun spun his spear to the blade facing the back of Bei Xun, and thrusted it into Bei Xun's back. Bei Xun: "Agh!" Guan Ping swung his halberd down Bei Xun's chest cutting a deep line into Bei Xun's torso. Bei Xun "Aghh!" Guan Yun pull the spear out of Bei Xun's back, turning around, and holding the spear in a fierce stance. Digging his foot into the dirt, Guan Yun thrusted the spear upwards toward Bei Xun's head, it dug deep into Bei Xun's skull. Suddenly Bei Xun grew quiet. Guan Yun pulled his spear out of Bei Xun's skull and watched as the general hit the ground dead. Guan Ping looked surprised, his glare on Guan Yun. Guan Ping: "Guan Yun.. How did you.." Guan Yun: "There's no time, we have to find my mother!" They both rushed out of the temple, soon all of the soldiers noticed Bei Xun was dead, and all afraid of who might of killed their mighty leader. Guan Yun looked all around not seeing his mother, but seen a girl his age standing in the middle of the village. He quickly made his way to her, Guan Ping also came along. Guan Yun: "Have you seen any of the surviving women?!" Zhen Cai: "Actually, yes. They were about to take me too, to be a slave to the Yellow Turban leader Zhang Jiao when he saved me." She pointed to the now dead Fei Shuang. Guan Yun: "Did you see lady Pei Mei?" Zhen Cai: "Yes, she was in the wagon, with the rest of the slave women, and children." Guan Yun yelled out with furious anger "They took my mother?! How could they have taken my mother?!" Guan Ping patted Guan Yun on the shoulder. Guan Ping: "Guan Yun, you killed their general Bei Xun.. You did, you have avenged your mother's kidnapping." Guan Yun shook his head, tears filling his eyes.. Zhen Cai was inspired by hearing of Guan Yun's feat. Zhen Cai: "You killed the great Bei Xun, you? A child?" Guan Yun: "Hey! You're just as old as I am, and yes... I killed him with this very spear." Zhen Cai: "Then we shall name that spear the Tiger spear, For it's ferocious strength, and we shall name you the young dragon, for your beyond impressive power." Guan Ping smiled at Guan Yun. Guan Ping: "You shall lead us, to a new home.. We trust your Guan Yun!" Zhen Cai nodded. Guan Yun felt like a great general being trusted with the lives of these two, so he led them across the land leading them to Xiang Liang.

**Chapter 2:** Guan Yun, the Young Dragon, roaming the land.

Guards seized them and brought them into the palace of the near by governor. Guan Yun, Zhen Cai, and Guan Ping all stood infront of Ma Teng. Guan Yun was now at the age of 17, which could land him in a spot as lieutenant under Ma Teng, Guan Ping at 16, and Zhen Cai at 17. Ma Teng: "Hello outlanders, what brings you to Xiang Liang." Guan Yun: "I am Guan Yun, of Xu Chung, the small village in Cheng Du.. It was attacked by the Yellow Turbans." Ma Teng: "Ah, the Yellow Turban Menace.. They have been quite the vandals on small villages, why have you left you villages?" Guan Yun: "Well, everyone.. Except us three were killed in the raid.. Including our master. During the raid a mighty general by the name of Bei Xun was in our temple.. I killed him with this very spear." Ma Teng had a look of instant surprise on his face. Ma Teng: "So you're the one who killed Bei Xun?! A young boy?! You must have some strength! I'll get you involved in the Yellow Turban allied forces, so you can get your revenge on those who razed your village, and how about your friends?" Guan Yun: "This is Guan Ping, the son of the great general Guan Yu. And this is Zhen Cai, the daughter of lady Dai Yo, one of the most beautiful women in all of China. Guan Ping shall fight along side me, as my captain.. I'll be a Lieutenant. The lady must come with us, i'm afraid she's one of our only loved ones left." Ma Teng nodded. Ma Teng: "You are a man of great honor, odd for such a young boy... But this will be done, this will be what we give you, and you'll be under General Guan Yu's regime, since Guan Ping is his son. See me in a few days about transportation to Bei Ping to fight in the Yellow Turban War. Guan Yun, and the others got their own rooms in the palace to rest in. Later that night Guan Yun found Zhen Cai out on the balcony looking up at the pale China moon. Guan Yun: "Lady Zhen Cai, what are you doing?" Zhen Cai: "Wondering... Wondering if my mother is in Yellow Turban land looking up at the same moon.." Guan Yun, also looked up at the moon, thinking of his mother. Zhen Cai: "Don't worry mother, the mighty warrior Guan Yun will lead us to victory over the Yellow Turban Tyrants.. And we'll be reunited." A tear fell from her cheek. Guan Yun was inspired hearing the words describing him. Guan Yun: "Lady Zhen Cai, your mother will be the top order on my list... I will not lose her." Zhen Cai hugged Guan Yun and kissed him on the cheek. Zhen Cai: "Thank you Guan Yun... Thank you so much." A few days later Guan Yun, and Guan Ping stood infront of Ma Teng. Ma Teng: "Hello, I have got what I promised. Your transportation will be a wagon, guarded by my men on horses. The battle between the allied forces and the Yellow Turbans is subjected to start in eleven days.. You'll be there in eight. Train for three... And into battle you go." Guan Yun: "I must thank you for your honorable ways Lord Ma Teng, you are a gracious man." Ma Teng: "Guan Yun. You are one of the most loyal people I have met, and I just met you.. I know you will be something here in China.. Goodbye Young Dragon." Guan Yun: "Thank you, and goodbye to you Ma Teng." Guan Yun and Guan Ping went to Zhen Cai's room. Guan Yun: "Are you ready?" Zhen Cai: "Yes, Guan Yun!" Guan Ping "Our transport is ready Zhen Cai, we must go." Guan Yun, Zhen Cai, and Guan Ping all bunched up into the wagon, and they shifted off on their way to Xia Pi, the home base of the Allied forces. Three days had passed and they stopped off in a village called Vi Mu, in Luo Yang. Guan Yun: "Lets get some supplies, Ma Teng has given me 1,000 pieces of gold to get certain supplies to last us the trip, we'll split it up three ways. 333 gold pieces.. Lets go." So they all hit all the shops, bringing back water and food. They sat down to a small feast before leaving. Guan Ping: "I wonder if my father will be happy to see me." Guan Yun: "I'm sure he will be, I mean, thats where your father grew up too, wasn't it?" Guan Ping: "Yes, and I haven't heard anything from him in years..." Zhen Cai: "Not to down the situation, but great generals usually have many wives... So he might have more than just your mother" Guan Ping looked down. Guan Yun: "But he will surely remember his great warrior of a son." Guan Ping smiled, and so did Zhen Cai. Zhen Cai liked that Guan Yun was a good natured person, able to make anyone feel better. Guan Yun: "Now lets saddle up and head on."

They approached the city of Xia Pi, only to be greeted by bunches and bunches of guards. The guards immediately siezed them and brought them to Yuan Shao, the leader of the Allied forces. Yuan Shao stood before them, before speaking in his strong voice. Yuan Shao: "So, Guan Yun. I have seen the report written by Lord Ma Teng, you have come to help the allied forces, even bringing the son of Guan Yu with you.. I hear from Lord Ma Teng you are an acceptional warrior, and an honorable man. I like honorable men. I will put you under Guan Yu as a Lieutenant as asked. And Guan Ping will be your captain, the battle will start in three days men, so suit up, and train for it." Guan Yun: "Thank you honorable Lord Yuan Shao, harbinger of justice." Yuan Shao smiled at Guan Yun, liking his loyalty. Guan Yun and Guan Ping went back to the camp to meet Guan Yu, while Zhen Cai went to where the ladies were. Guan Yun and Guan Ping approached Guan Yu, who stood much taller, and much stronger than the two. Guan Yu: "I heard from Yuan Shao that you two are now under my command, and that one of you is my son. Guan Ping.." Guan Ping: "Yes, Father, I am here." Guan Yu: "Great my son, you will be a captain as told.. And your friend the loyal, and honorable Guan Yun will be a lieutenant under me." Guan Yun: "I thank you Guan Yu, but we have to go train... We must lead this force to victory." Guan Yu: "I understand, get to it then.." Guan Yun practiced with five other great lieutenants in the fight Xua Xiong, Lu Gi, Zhao Fan, and Zhao Fang. Guan Yun swung his spear clashing with Xua Xiong, fighting Xua Xiong back a little before Zhao Fan spun his pike and swung it down at Guan Yun's head. Guan Yun quickly dodged down and rolled out of the way, sweeping Zhao Fan's feet with his Tiger Spear. Zhao Fan hit the ground with a thud. Guan Yun pushed his Tiger Spear up at Xua Xiongs spear, but it bounced off it immediately. At this, Guan Yun thrusted his spear at Zhao Fang, and knocked Zhao Fang down on his bottom. Xua Xiong, one of the most fiercest of all lieutenants swung his spear down with all of his might toward Guan Yun's body. Guan Yun clashed the guard of his Tiger Spear against Xua Xiong's spear head, afterwards leaping into the air. Guan Yun landed down behind Xua Xiong and forced Xua Xiong onto the ground by slamming the guard of his spear into Xua Xiongs back... The whole time Liu Bei, and Zhang Fei watched very impressed. Liu Bei: "You! Who are you?" He pointed at Guan Yun. Guan Yun: "I am Guan Yun.. Of Xu Chung, Cheng Du. Also known as the Young Dragon." Liu Bei: "I see you survived the attack on Xu Chung, by the Yellow Turbans.. But who are you under?" Guan Yun: "I am under master Guan Yu. As a Lieutenant." Liu Bei: "Ah, under my sworn brother.. It'll be nice to have such an officer under my command. Goodbye Young Dragon." Liu Bei nodded. Guan Yun liked the way Liu Bei for Liu Bei's sense of leadership.. So for the next two days before the battle Guan Yun followed Liu Bei, and acted as a young apprentice to Liu Bei's virtues. On the day of the battle Guan Yun suited up in his green stained armour, before heading over to Zhen Cai's tent in the ladies quadron. Guan Yun: "Lady Zhen Cai, I'm on my way to save our mothers.. If I don't succeed.. I am very sorry.." Zhen Cai: "Guan Yun, wait. You will succeed. I know you will, and take this with you.. My mother gave it to me, keep it with you for luck, then give it to my mother so she knows who you are." She handed him a silver rose pendant. Guan Yun: "Thank you, Lady Zhen Cai. I am off to duty now.. Goodbye." She hugged him. Zhen Cai: "Please be careful Guan Yun.." Guan Yun got Guan Ping, and they met up with Guan Yu. Guan Yu: "We are off to battle, battle like you are with god.. Fight like you have a godly possessed power. We will be led to victory!" All of Guan Yu's men cheered.

**Chapter 3:** The Yellow Turban Battle, and Guan Yun's revenge.

Guan Yu's unit approached the battle field from the south.. The stratigist had gather information that there was a supplies base next to the main enemy camp, and a slave barracks next to the main enemy camp, of course Guan Yun's main objectives in his mind was kill anyone in his way to the slave barracks and the main camp. Guan Yu told all of his lieutenants before Guan Yun to follow him, so Guan Yun was afraid he wouldn't have a choice to make it to the slave barracks but Guan Yu said. Guan Yu: "By order of my sworn brother Liu Bei, Guan Yun's unit is to move as they like." Guan Yun felt immediate relief. Guan Yun: "Thank you Master Guan Yu. I will lead my unit to our eminate victory." Guan Yu was over-joyed with Guan Yun's confidence. And so Guan Yun moved up the battle field toward his main order, the slave barracks. Guan Yun fought off ten soldiers at once with the courage in his heart, the courage he had gotten from his mother, the one he saught to save. Guan Yun swung his Tiger Spear toward the men around him, but the swing turned into a spinning motion, cutting the torso's and arm's of the soldiers, dropping them all down to the ground. Arrows flew at Guan Yun but he swiftly blocked all the arrows off and they ripped the fresh soil in the ground. Guan Yun lept into the air, and cut down five other archers with one fierce swing of his Tiger Spear, Guan Ping spun his halberd and sleu another four soldiers around Guan Yun. Guan Yun took off running up the battle field.. Soon he stood before Chen Yuanzhi. Chen Yuanzhi swung his pike toward Guan Yun's arm. Guan Yun blocked the attack with the guard on his Tiger Spear, Guan Yun kicked his right foot out at Chen Yuanzhi's chest. The attack landed and slammed Chen Yuanzhi back, his heels scratched down on the dirt. Chen Yuanzhi: "Che.." Chen Yuanzhi went running at Guan Yun, along with his own soldiers. Chen Yuanzhi's soldiers all attacked Guan Yun at once, Guan Yun with lightning quick dodges, and blocks slammed all over the soldiers down, there was atleast fifteen soldiers there, who all hit the ground at once. Guan Yun swung his spear down at all of them and cut most of their torso's, killing them. The rest of Chen Yuanzhi's soldiers fled. It was only Chen Yuanzhi, and Guan Yun now. Guan Yun stood in his martial art stance he learned from Xua Xiong. Chen Yuanzhi: "I didn't know such a warrior still exsisted, your fighting... You're one of the strongest warriors I have ever faced, yet you're so young." The rasps of a chinese made flute plays softly, unable to be head, almost like background music for this fight. Guan Yun: "I was trained by one of the best warriors in the world.. And now you Yellow Turbans will die for destroying my village, my heritage... My family." Chen Yuanzhi: "Ahh!" Chen Yuanzhi went striding toward Guan Yun in a swift action, throwing his pike with too much power, making it easy to counter. Guan Yun ducked under the pike, and slid forward on his knees, sticking his Tiger Spear right through the gut of Chen Yuanzhi. Guan Yun stood up as Chen Yuanzhi fell down onto the ground, bleeding to death. Chen Yuanzhi: "Who are you, great... Warrior..." Guan Yun: "I am Guan Yun of Xu Chung, Cheng Du.." Chen Yuanzhi: "I am happy... It was you... Who killed me.." Guan yun moved on, running up the battle field. Soon, he was confronted by over thirty men all equipped with spears, and halberds. Guan Yun stood in his stance the one he learned from Fei Shuang. The one that suited him best. The leaning dragon, he held his spear head down toward the ground and the butt of the spear up above his head. While his legs were bent and crouched. The men all attacked and once, and swiftly and slashed and swung his spear, also while ducking and dipping, cutting each one of the soldiers down, until everyone of them were dead. He Yi, stood behind all the dead soldiers, impressed, but also afraid. He Yi: "Great warrior, why do you face the Yellow Turbans?"

Guan Yun look over at He Yi, with hell in his eyes. Guan Yun: "You took my life, my world.. You Yellow Turbans took my family, and I intend to avenge them." He Yi hightened his glaive and rushed toward Guan Yun, the two clashed their weapons together, almost face to face, forcing eachother back with head step forward, and backward. Guan Yun's force almost sent He Yi flying back but He Yi started to force back just as hard, the battle was a hard fight at this point, many of the allied soldiers killed, many of the Yellow Turbans killed, this battle was almost over, but no signs of stopping in either force, or in Guan Yun and He Yi. Suddenly Guan Yun and He Yi lept back from eachother, and went running at eachother again. Clashing for each time Guan Yun swung at He Yi, He Yi blocked, and for each time He Yi swung at Guan Yun, Guan Yun blocked. They were a match for eachother in speed, but in courage, honor and strength. Guan Yun obviously was the superior warrior. Guan Yun ducked under one of He Yi's fierce blows and Guan Yun struck his fist up at He Yi's chest. The attack landed with tremendous force, sending He Yi down onto the ground. He Yi kicked out his left foot with great precision and it slammed hard into the torso of Guan Yun, sending him flying backwards. Guan Yun hit the ground with a thud, and only took a moment to recover, then lept up to his feet. Only to see He Yi also on his feet. He Yi: "You are a formidable opponent. I like this fight.." Guan Yun: "You are a match for me in a few ways. But I am superior in many ways. And I will cut you down just like the rest." He Yi: "Then I better make it worth your while." Violins sing in the background as if another background type music played for the fight, Guan Yun went charging at He Yi, and He Yi went charging at Guan Yun, the two clashed weapons, and lept back from eachother. He Yi Spun his glaive and just missed the head of Guan Yun as Guan Yun dashed back and thrusted his spear into He Yi's heart, and just then He Yi got wide eye'd.. He Yi: "If this is so, then you deserved your revenge after all... Agh..Agh." He Yi choked on his own blood, then died. Guan Yun made his way into the slave barracks, finally made his way to his mother. Outside of one of the tents he seen Lady Dai Yo, and he was immediately relieved. Guan Yun: "Lady Dai Yo!" Dai Yo: "No not one of you again!... Wait, that's green stained armour.. We're being saved!" Guan Yun: "Lady Dai Yo, I've brought something from someone on the out side." He handed her the silver rose pendant. Dai Yo immediately teared up. Dai Yo: "My daughter, she survived?" Guan Yun: "I am the son of Lady Pei Mei.. I killed the lead general that night.. At the village, Bei Xun.. And saved Zhen Cai." Dai Yo hugged Guan Yun. Dai Yo: "Thank you! Thank you!" Guan Yun: "Is my mother here? Where is she?" Dai Yo looked at the ground. Dai Yo: "She wouldn't listen to Zhang Jiao's orders, he had her executed, to make an example.." Guan Yun looked around, he was obviously in disbelief before he became furious. Guan Yun: "I will avenge my mother.. I will kill Zhang Jiao, this very day! Come on lady Dai Yo, you must be brought to safety." Guan Yun, and Dai Yo both went running toward the Allied safety camp.

Guan Yun approached Guan Yu and Liu Bei. Guan Yun: "I've cut down Chen Yuanzhi, He Yi, and now I'm going to finish off the Yellow Turban Menace... My mother died in the slave barracks, but please, keep this lady safe." Liu Bei and Guan Yu were astonished that he had made such a feat by slaying Chen Yuanzhi and He Yi. Liu Bei: "Do what you must Guan Yun." Guan Yun nodded his head. Guan Yu: "We will keep the lady safe.. You keep safe too Young Dragon." Guan Yun made his way up the battlefield swiftly killing over thirty more soldiers on his way to the main enemy camp.. There he was face with Bei Tao, and Zhang Jiao. Bei Tao was the son of, thats right Bei Xun. Bei Tao swore revenge on the man who killed his father the day Bei Xun died, but he never imagined that Guan Yun would be that man, and would be at this battle, and would be the one, the only one. To make it to the main camp without a scratch. Zhang Jiao: "Young Warrior! You should of put your faith in us! Faith in the Yellow Turbans!" Guan Yun: "You so called god followers ruined my villaged, killed my master, and killed my mother... I would never put faith in you." Bei Tao: "What village of yours did we ruin?!" Guan Yun: "Xu Chung, Cheng Du. I killed Bei Xun, that's the only reason I survived." Bei Tao was enraged. Bei Tao: "You killed my father! I've waited for this day for years, and now I will end your life, for my father, and for Lord Zhang Jiao." Guan Yun: "Step right up, and try." Bei Tao, and Zhang Jiao both charged at Guan Yun swinging their weapons at Guan Yun, but Guan Yun quickly dodged the attack with ease. Guan Yun: "You'll have to do better than that.. Chen Yuanzhi, and He Yi were no match.." Right then Bei Tao, and Zhang Jiao became frightened... How could a young boy be so powerful? And his power at such a young age could mean that he could make any ruler prosper. Quickly Guan Yun spun his spear, stopped the spinning, faced the spear up and thrusted the spear right through Bei Tao's solarplexus, breaking the bone into pieces. Guan Yun did this with such speed Bei Tao didn't even get to move at all before it was in his chest. Zhang Jiao watched as Bei Tao fell to his knees. Bei Tao: "I'm..I'm.. Sorry father, I..I tried to avenge you." Then Bei Tao died. Zhang Jiao tried to attack Guan Yun but Guan Yun ripped the spear out from Bei Tao's torso and slammed it right into the skull of Zhang Jiao, it cut, tearing through the flesh, and broke through the skull.. Leaving Zhang Jiao dead on the end of Guan Yun's spear. He ripped it out from Zhang Jiao's head. Guan Yun looked down at Zhang Jiao, Guan Yun's face covered in dried blood, his armour covered in Zhang Jiao's and Bei Tao's blood. Guan Yun: "I've fully avenged my family, my village, and my master.. I've saved Zhen Cai's mother. And I know, I am the best warrior of all of China, and I will carry this victory on my shoulders to very more.. The Yellow Turbans are no more, and each of them died to the edge of my blade. The Tiger Spear! I Guan Yun, have quilled the rebellion!" Guan Yun made it back to Allied Main Camp and showed Liu Bei and Guan Yu the head of Zhang Jiao and Bei Tao. Liu Bei gave news to Yuan Shao, and Yuan Shao called off the Yellow Turban War. Guan Yun made it back to Xia Pi with Liu Bei and Guan Yu. Liu Bei: "Guan Yun, I want you to be a general under me.. And I want you to lead the six tiger generals." Guan Yun: "I would be happy to do this for you Lord Liu Bei. I am greatful." Liu Bei: "You are now known as the Green Dragon." Guan Yun nodded his head respectfully and left the presence of Liu Bei, heading toward Zhen Cai's tent, she seen him and hugged him, behind Zhen Cai, Guan Yun could see Zhen Cai's mother, he smiled. Zhen Cai: "You did it! You saved my mother, I'm sorry about what happened to Lady Pei Mei.." She frowned.. Guan Yun: "As long as I made you, and your mother happy, thats all that matters.." And Guan Yun let go of Zhen Cai and made his way back to his own tent before moving off to the Shu Providence.

**Chapter 4:** The Green Dragon, and Lu Bu 

Guan Yun was spending time in the Shu Providence since Liu Bei was his new commander. Guan Yun at the age of 18 was already training men, men who were much older, and much experienced than he was. Guan Yun was the leader of the fierce Tiger Generals. Liu Bei's best men were in the group, and Guan Yun's talents got him the lead role of them. Guan Yun and Zhao Yun took a liking to eachother quickly. Often sparring with eachother in the cherry blossom courtyard of Liu Bei's estate. One night while they were sparring the war horn went off. Guan Yun: "Hm, the war horn... Some one might be attacking the providence!" Zhao Yun: "Let us move quickly." They both took off fleeing toward the Shu palace. Liu Zhang stood infront of all of them. Liu Zhang: "I have been called upon to go to Xu Chang, the Providence under Luo Yang, the Tyrant Dong Zhuo has taken control of the imperial city, and there is an alliance against him. I am taking with me Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei. They will bring their usual generals." Guan Yun looked around the room for Liu Bei, who was standing right next to Liu Zhang, after the meeting Guan Yun stepped up to Liu Bei. Guan Yun: "Lord Liu Bei, am I to go help with the traitor Dong Zhuo?" Liu Bei: "Yes, you will have your own personal unit under my command." Guan Yun looked at Zhao Yun. Guan Yun: "I would like to have Zhao Yun as my vanguard." Liu Bei: "If that is what you wish, then it can be done. Now get ready for our trip, train as much as you can before tomorrow." So, Guan Yun and Zhao Yun went back to the courtyard, clashing spears after each attacked the other. They were fighting in almost the same way. They were a match in strength and speed. Courage, maybe. But excellent cunning is what helped Guan Yun always defeat Zhao Yun in a spar. Zhao Yun's spear head clashed with Guan Yun's, both face to face. Guan Yun went for a kick to Zhao Yun's stomach, but it was just a trick. Right when Zhao Yun went to block the kick Guan Yun pulled his leg back, sending the butt of his spear into Zhao Yun's gut and threw him over his head. Zhao Yun: "Woahhhhh!" he hit the ground with a thud. Zhao Yun: "Agh.. You always know how to out smart me." Guan Yun: "Well atleast I'm ready for the traitor Dong Zhuo, I'm going to get some rest.. Goodnight Zhao Yun." Guan Yun made his way into Liu Bei's estate, and up to his room. Zhen Cai: "Hello Guan Yun. Where have you been?" Guan Yun: "We were told of a traitor. Named Dong Zhuo. He has taken the imperial city. And now we all have to train, so thats what I was doing." Zhen Cai: "So you're going to battle again?" Guan Yun: "Yes, Zhen Cai. I'm sorry but I have to help in the unification of China.. It's the only thing that could make me feel like I truly have made my mother happy." Zhen Cai: "I just worry for you, and Guan Ping.. Ever since Guan Ping hasn't been in your unit anymore, I worry for his own safety." Guan Yun: "Zhen Cai.. I will come back, don't worry, the traitor Dong Zhuo will die to my blade, and we will quwell another tyrant." Zhen Cai hugged Guan Yun. Zhen Cai: "Sleep well Guan Yun." Guan Yun slept but not too well that night. He kept thinking of the battle that would lay ahead, what kind of tricks would he fall into. Who's life would he have to take to help the Allied forces to victory. When dawn hit, Guan Yun was restless. The Tiger Generals all awaited Guan Yun in the sancturary, where they were usually trained by him. Guan Yun: "You have no training today men, all you have to do is know this.. Fight like they have taken a loved one from you.. Never lose sight of avenging this loved one they supposedly have taken. Fight with courage, honor, and bravery. Never give up. And never surrender to this traitor.. No matter what he has up his sleeve.. No matter what!" Guan Yu, Zhao Yun, and Zhang Fei all cheered. Guan Yun: "Now, lets meet up with the convoy to Xu Chang. Guan Yun stood side by side with Zhao Yun as they walked to the convoy. Zhao Yun: "Master Guan Yun. You spoke with such courage just now. I know I will lead us to victory for you, and lord Liu Bei." Guan Yun: "Thank you Zhao Yun, fight by my side like a dragon, give no mercy to men who show you no mercy.. Only give mercy to the mercyful." Zhao Yun nodded before getting onto his horse in the convoy, Guan Yun getting on his own horse too.. In the distance he could see the beautiful Zhen Cai, waving him off. Zhao Yun: "That Zhen Cai.. I think she has something for you in her heart master Guan Yun." Guan Yun: "If that is so, then what can I do? I am a general, it wouldn't be right to marry, I must keep my goals on the unification." Zhao Yun: "Master Guan Yun, you must admit she is most beautiful. You must promise me to tell her how you feel when we return. Which we will return." Guan Yun looked Zhao Yun in the eyes. Guan Yun: "I promise Zhao Yun." And the convoy started off.

Soon the convoy made a stop in a small village in Xu Chang, it was not to far from the Allied forces main camp. Liu Bei: "Men! All of you get food, and water, then we will set off once again!" Guan Yun got off his horse and went to a bun stand where also stood Guan Ping, who was more massive in structure now. Guan Yun: "Ah, Guan Ping! It's nice to see you." Guan Ping: "Ah, Guan Yun. My good friend. Hows training?" Guan Yun: "It's great, your father is masterful with a blade. Almost god like." Guan Ping: "Yes, and have you heard?" Guan Yun: "Heard?" Guan Ping: "Yes, I am to marry Lady Liao Xiao on our return." Guan Yun: "Ah, she is most beautiful. I am happy for you Guan Ping." Guan Ping: "Thank you my friend." Guan Ping took a bite from a bun and a drink from his gourd of water. Guan Yun ate a whole bun and looked back at the convoy before stuffing more buns into his bag. Guan Yun: "I must get back to the convoy, goodbye my friend." Guan Ping: "See you on the battlefield Green Dragon." Guan Yun made his way back to the convoy, chomping on another bun from his bag, afterword drinking out from the gourd of water he also had. Liu Bei: "All men here?!" Guan Yun looked back at the bun stand, not seeing Guan Ping, then seeing Guan Ping get onto his horse. All the men yelled out "Yes!" Liu Bei: "Then off we go!" The convoy was back on the move.. Not to long after this they entered the Allied forces main camp, greeted by Yuan Shu, and Yuan Ting. Yuan Shu: "Lord Liu Bei, Lord Yuan Shao is waiting for you in his tent, along with Cao Cao, and Sun Jian." Liu Bei: "Thank you, Yuan Shu." Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei all made their way into the tent. Moments later they emerged from the tent, going back over to the convoy. Liu Bei: "Men, you all have tents! Suit up and get your gear, the battle begins tommorow, get a few hours rest, and then we set out for Luo Yang!" Guan Yun made it back to his tent, getting into the cot, quickly drifting off to sleep. Zhao Yun woke Guan Yun up in the early morning. Zhao Yun: "Suit up master Guan Yun! We're about to set off for Luo Yang!" Guan Yun quickly lept out of bed, and grabbed his green stained suit of armor which sat on the rack, pulling his Tiger Spear out from the rack also. Guan Yun: "Let us go!" They both ran off toward the Allied convoy which was heading for Luo Yang. As the hours past they finally reached Si Sui Gate. Which was guarded by hundreds of Dong Zhuo's men, even Xua Xiong, the strong general who taught Guan Yun some of what he knows. Li Jue stood outside and many other generals. Li Jue: "We will not let you traitors pass!" Yuan Shao: "You are the traitors, you have taken your emperor's home! You will die for these crimes!" All the men charged towards the allies, quickly Guan Yun lept off his horse, and landed infront of the allies, spinning his spear in multiple different ways. Yuan Shao was impressed by Guan Yun's speed and agility with his spear, soon Dong Zhuo's men reached Guan Yun atleast fifteen of them surrounded him but it wasn't long before Guan Yun went spinning his spear and swinging it around with great precision. Guan Yun's spear cut the torso's of six of the men around him, he fell to the ground and laid on it, before sweeping all the mens feet sending them plumiting to the ground. While the men fell, Guan Yun cut all of their chests deeply with his spear, killing them before they reached the ground. All fifteen men laid dead. Yuan Shao smiled, and Dong Zhuo's men stopped in their tracks, looking at Guan Yun with frightened faces. Guan Yun: "If you wish to stop us, you'll have to go through me" He said as he stood up, getting into the leaning tiger stance he was taught by Fei Shuang. Guan Yun: "And as you can tell, this won't be an easy task." He swiftly ran toward the soldiers, spinning, swinging, and thrusting his spear into every mans chest, he quickly cut down twenty of the soldiers guarding, and slashed through another thirty, he was slowly ripping his way to Li Jue. Li Jue: "Si Sui Gate is lost! Retreat!" Xua Xiong: "I will never retreat, I will kill the young Guan Yun." Guan Yun cut down the last soldier in his way to Xua Xiong. Guan Yun: "Xua Xiong, a traitor.. I cannot believe it." Xua Xiong: "Believe it, and die." Xua Xiong spun his pike down toward Guan Yun's head, Guan Yun with lightning quick speed blocked the attack off slashing Xua Xiongs chest four times. But Xua Xiong wasn't finished yet. Blood seeped out of Xua Xiongs mouth, as he looked at Guan Yun. Xua Xiong: "You are the greatest warrior in the history of China.. But I will do my best to atleast fight you with some honor." He held his spear blade forcing Guan Yun. Guan Yun: "I thank you for that. And you will die an honorable man Xua Xiong, not as a traitor.." Guan Yun got back into the leaning tiger stance, before Xua Xiongs last swipe of his pike went at Guan Yun, Guan Yun kicked the guard of Xua Xiongs pike and sent it up, before thrusting the spear through Xua Xiong's chest. He watched as Xua Xiong fell to the ground slowly. Yuan Shao: "Guan Yun! The Green Dragon! Has led us to victory." Guan Yun felt sorrow come over him as he watched his former friend die on the battlefield. But he ripped the spear out from Xua Xiong, and rejoined the convoy into Luo Yang.

As the convoy reached Luo Yang it was clear that Li Jue had brought news of the allies to Dong Zhuo, catapults were set up infront of the castle, archers in towers everywhere, and thousands of soldiers stood infront, and on the castle's walls. Yuan Shao: "Luo Yang, I never thought I'd have to destory it.. This will be a hard fought battle, but we must finish the traitor Dong Zhuo." All of the men readied theirselves for the battle, then went rushing toward the castle, arrows flung from the towers, boulders flung from the catapults. Guan Yun dodging all the arrows as they ripped into the ground, he strided forward with speed and agility, boulders slamming into the ground not 20 feet from him, sending other allied forces flying into the air. Guan Yun slammed right into the forces of Dong Zhuo, hundreds of soldiers around him, as he cut and slashed his way through them. The soldiers fell to the ground. The white snow of Luo Yang was scarlet with the blood of Dong Zhuo's men. Zhao Yun and Guan Yun fought back to back as they cut down soldier after soldier, soon Dong Zhuo's castle guards went from being in the thousands into being in the low hundreds. One of Dong Zhuo's officers Niu Fu brought him a report stating that his forces outside the castle were dwindling. Dong Zhuo: "What?! This is impossible!" Niu Fu was afraid that Dong Zhuo would kill him for being the relayer of communication. Niu Fu: "The Green Dragon, from the Yellow Turban Battle is here.. I will kill him!" Dong Zhuo: "Guan Yun?! Oh no.. We'll have to bring Lu Bu out of the castle walls." It wasn't too long before Niu Fu was back on the battle field, most of the men lied dead. Guan Yun was quickly approaching Niu Fu. Niu Fu: "You will die Green Dragon." Guan Yun: "Then kill me." Niu Fu went running rapidly at Guan Yun, but Niu Fu was sloppy and in no time Guan Yun ducked, and thrusted his spear right through Niu Fu's torso. Niu Fu hit the ground, with blood streaming out from his chest. Niu Fu choked on his own blood then fell to the ground dead. Guan Yun: "I'm going up onto the castle wall!" Zhao Yun: "Alright master Guan Yun! Good luck!" Guan Yun strided toward the castle and lept up onto one of the ladders leading up the wall, he quickly climbed the ladder, and slashed through a few soldiers up top of the castle walls, before suddenly a loud thud hit the ground, and clattering of a horse's hooves. Guan Yun turned around to look, and seen the mighty Lu Bu rushing toward him. Lu Bu was much bigger in stature to Guan Yun, and carried the largest halberd Guan Yun had ever seen. Lu Bu: "What vermin comes to challenge me?!" Guan Yun looked up from the soldiers, his face covered with blood of other soldiers, his armour too. Lu Bu: "So you're the runt, the Green Dragon, the boy responsible for all of those dead soldiers down there.. This could be fun! A challenge even! Come face me boy!" Guan Yun: "I will honor your request, Lu Bu." Lu Bu smirked. Lu Bu: "Ah, an honorable warrior, the kind I like to crush beneath my heels." Lu Bu charged at Guan Yun on Red Hare. Guan Yun lept over Lu Bu's fierce slash toward him, Guan Yun landed gracefully on the guard of Lu Bu's giant halberd. Guan Yun sent the butt of his spear toward Lu Bu's head. The attack slammed Lu Bu in the forehead, and sent him flying off Red Hare. Guan Yun lept off the guard of Lu Bu's Giant Halberd, and landed right next to Lu Bu. Lu Bu Thrusted his whole body up with furious anger, and swung his halberd time after time, with such power, and such speed. Each time the halberd came down Guan Yun's spear clashed it and the loud clang noise of the two weapons were heard throughout the battlefield. Guan Yun some how held back the attacks of the mighty Lu Bu for ten minutes, before conjuring up an attack of his own. Lu Bu swung his halberd toward Guan Yun again, Guan Yun swiftly dodged to the side, making the halberds blade get stuck into the castles stone. Guan Yun then sent his spear barreling toward Lu Bu's chest, but Lu Bu moved aside, and the spear went right through his left arm, cutting through the flesh, and breaking the bone. Lu Bu: "Agh! How could this be! Are you an even match for me?! This can't be!" Guan Yun: "We both have something to fight for." Lu Bu: "I have nothing to fight for! Only my thirst for blood!" Guan Yun: "Then who's the lady who's been watching this fight from the very start." Guan Yun looked across the top of the castle, which is where they stood. In the distance he could see Diao Chan. Lu Bu suddenly got soft in the face, then turned red with anger. Lu Bu: "Diao Chan! You better not hurt my Diao Chan!" Guan Yun: "I would never kill a lady, Lu Bu. I am honorable." Lu Bu let go of his halberd, and looked at Guan Yun. Lu Bu: "You are the Green Dragon correct?" Guan Yun nodded. Lu Bu ripped the spear out from his own arm, and handed it over to Guan Yun. Lu Bu: "I will retreat, only because you were an even match for me. I respect you, Green Dragon." Lu Bu ripped his halberd out from the stone of the castle, and made his way to his lady, Diao Chan. In the distance Guan Yun could see Diao Chan embrace him and look back at Guan Yun. Guan Yun could only nod at Diao Chan, before walking down the castle's steps. By the time he reached the bottom, the Allied forces had Dong Zhuo tied up and were bringing him from out of the castle. Guan Yun approached Liu Bei. Guan Yun: "I have defeated Lu Bu, he retreated with lady Diao Chan." Liu Bei looked astonished, he couldn't believe what Guan Yun had just said. Liu Bei: "You..You defeated the mighty Lu Bu?" Guan Yun: "Thats the only reason your men were able to get to Dong Zhuo untouched." Liu Bei: "Young Guan Yun.. We must speak when we get back to the Shu Providence." Guan Yun nodded, and made his way to Yuan Shao. Yuan Shao: "You! Green Dragon!" Guan Yun looked at Yuan Shao. Guan Yun: "Yes, Lord Yuan Shao?" Yuan Shao: "You were extoridnary on the battlefield today! I even heard you defeated the mighty Lu Bu!" Guan Yun: "Yes, I did. And I thank you for your praise Lord Yuan Shao. I must be going now, I will speak with you when I see you." Yuan Shao nodded in respect of the young general. Guan Yun slowly made his way to the convoy, which made it's way back to the Shu Providence.

**Chapter 5:** Guan Yun, and the beginning of the Shu Kingdom.

It was months after the attack of Luo Yang. Guan Yun had been living in the Shu Providence in the estate of Liu Bei. After the battle of Luo Yang, Guan Yun told Zhen Cai that he was in love with her. She told him she felt the same way about him, and they became lovers. Always looking out for eachother, and always worried about one another. This was the day of Guan Ping's wedding, showing his marriage to Liao Xiao. Guan Yun was one of the honorable men, which is four men who the groom picks out from his close friends to be there right next to him when he is married. Liao Xiao had Zhang Fei's daughter Xing Cai as her beautiful lady. Which was a lady the bride would pick out to stand next to her when she is married, which also meant she would be the next to be married out of these people. Guan Ping approached Guan Yun. Guan Ping: "Guan Yun, my friend. I'm glad to have you here on the day of my wedding." Guan Yun: "Guan Ping. I am happy to be here for you. Just like I will always be there for you on the battlefield. We will fight, and live as one." Guan Ping liked the honorable speech that Guan Yun had made. Guan Ping: "Now lets get to the family alter." Guan Ping stood by the side of the Shu family alter. It was made by the first of the Shu family members, for weddings, prayers, and ritual events. His beautiful soon to be wife Liao Xiao stood across from him. Zhuge Liang stood and started the ceremony. The cherry blossom leaves fell softly to the ground as the ceremony was ending. Guan Ping had kissed his lady Liao Xiao, and they both walked down the aisle and left the alter. Guan Yun soon approached Zhen Cai to have a word with her. Zhen Cai: "My love, whats wrong?" Guan Yun: "Nothing is wrong, I just know I have a duty to Lady Liao Xiao now." Zhen Cai: "And what is that duty my love?" Guan Yun: "I must keep Guan Ping safe, for as long as he lives. For as long as he fights on the battlefield. I will be by his side." Zhen Cai: "My love, you are so brave, and courageous. I know you will fullfill your duty to Lady Liao Xiao. And you duty to me." Guan Yun: "I will always, fullfill my duty to love you lady Zhen Cai." Guan Yun smiled, before Liu Bei called him over. Liu Bei: "Guan Yun, you must meet everyone in the war room now. Get in your general's attire at once." Guan Yun: "Of course Lord Liu Bei." Guan Yun looked back at Zhen Cai, who already understood what Guan Yun would be called over to Liu Bei for. So, Guan Yun made his way to his room in Liu Bei's estate to get dressed. Guan Ping entered as Guan Yun finished up getting his uniform on. Guan Ping: "Liu Zhang is saying theres another traitor in Luo Yang." Guan Yun: "Impossible, it's only been a few months.." Guan Ping: "Yes, I know. And thats why we have been called to the war room. To hear Liu Zhang's plan." Guan Yun: "Then let us go." Guan Ping nodded and they both made their way to the war room. Liu Zhang stood infront of all the generals with a stern look on his face. Liu Zhang "The tretcherous Cao Cao has taken Luo Yang, and is using it to take his place as an imperial leader." Liu Bei looked confused at this, and then asked for his permission to speak. Liu Bei: "Cao Cao could not be a traitor. He served with us against the Yellow turbans, against the traitor Dong Zhuo!" Liu Zhang: "Are you opposing my view? I heard this, and he is indeed a traitor." Guan Yun could see right through Liu Zhang's lie, Guan Yun could see Liu Zhang wanted Luo Yang to be the corner stone, and make Shu the dominate kingdom. Liu Zhang was the traitor, but Guan Yun said nothing. Liu Bei: "Alright we will follow your orders, lord Liu Zhang." Liu Zhang gave them a plan that was almost near suicide. But later that night Liu Bei called his generals to a meeting at his estate. Liu Bei: "I think this plan is outrageous.." Guan Yun motioned for his permission to speak. Liu Bei: "Master Guan Yun, speak." Guan Yun: "I could see right through Liu Zhang, he is the traitor. He wants to make himself the dominate leader in China.." Liu Bei: "Just as Zhuge Liang had thought..." Zhuge Liang: "Yes, the young intelligent Guan Yun is right, Liu Zhang is planning on taking Luo Yang for his own benefit. We must quwell him.." Liu Bei mapped out a plan to fight Liu Zhang's forces outside Liu Zhangs castle in the northern area of the Shu Providence. Liu Bei: "Guan Yun, train your generals hard, and also.. Guan Ping has been named to the Tiger Generals, same with Ma Chao." Guan Yun: "I will do my best, my lord." Guan Yun made his way to the sancturary. Guan Yun: "Alright men! We will be doing sparring tonight, to train you to fight off other enemy officers! Ma Chao, match up with Zhao Yun! Guan Ping match up with Zhang Fei! Guan Yu, you will match up with me." Guan Yu: "Yes, master Guan Yun." Guan Yun stood infront of Guan Yu, who held his giant Blue Dragon spear. Guan Yu swung the spear down with such force toward Guan Yun's head, but Guan Yun blocked it with the guard on his spear without even budging. Guan Yun and Guan Yu were the last ones to leave the sancurary after a long spar, both ready for the battle that was ahead.

Dawn hit and Liu Bei called everyone of his generals to his estate once more. Zhuge Liang was in Liu Bei's spot for this meeting. Liu Bei: "Everyone, listen to Zhuge Liang." Zhuge Liang: "Thank you, lord Liu Bei. Now, I have conjured a plan against Liu Zhang.. A quite effective plan. Guan Yun, you and Guan Ping will attack Liu Zhang's supply base. Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei will attack the garrison. Liu Bei and I will be at the main camp along with Zhao Yun, Ma Chao and Mi Feng will attack the guard base. By then Guan Yun would of taken out their supply base, thats when I was Guan Ping, Guan Yun, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei all to attack Liu Zhang's castle, and bring the traitor to justice." Guan Yun motioned for his permission to speak. Zhuge Liang: "Speak." Guan Yun: "Zhuge Liang, this plan is good, but I think it would be better is the garrison had a hidden fire attack of some sort led by Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, to bring the soldiers right into a trap." Zhuge Liang looked surprised. Zhuge Liang: "A general and a stratigist, this is a good idea. Then that is what we will do. We will set a surprise fire attack depleating his troops. Making it much more easier on our officers to break into the castle walls." Liu Bei: You all have your orders, you have a day for training and rest. Then we will set out for Liu Zhang's castle. Guan Yun left the estate, and Guan Ping approached him. Guan Ping: "You hear that? We'll be fighting together in this battle." Guan Yun: "Yes, I'm happy for that. I have a duty to your wife to keep you safe, and to fight along side you. This will fullfill my duty." Guan Ping: "Thanks Guan Yun. I'm happy you got us out of that village of Xu Chung alive. I thank you Guan Yun.." Guan Yun smiled, and walked off to his room, where Zhen Cai awaited him. Zhen Cai: "My love what is going on?" Guan Yun knew not to tell anyone of what battle was ahead, so he told her a lie. Guan Yun: "Liu Bei's men have to go out to Northern Shu Providence tomorrow to have a feast at Liu Zhang's castle, his men only, I don't know why they won't allow ladies." Zhen Cai: "They are rewarding you for being the fiercest warrior of them all!" She smiled. Guan Yun: "My love, you have the greatest charm. I don't see why I didn't fall for it sooner." Guan Yun kissed her on the cheek, then on the lips. Zhen Cai: "Well I have to go to the market, I love you Guan Yun." Guan Yun: "I love you too Zhen Cai." When Zhen Cai left Guan Yun took off to his training at the sancturary. Guan Yun spun around slashing his spear through dozens of dummie targets, the dummies hit the ground in pieces, he dashed toward more of the dummies slamming his spear into the chest of one, then leaping into a kick, to knock down another dummie. Guan Yun ripped the spear out from the dummie and spun it toward another dummie's head and it slammed the head off of it. He run down toward the rest of the circled dummies and he spun his spear around cutting the middle of each of the dummies, making them fall in halves. Soon the night fell upon the sky, and Guan Yun made his way back to his room, only to find Zhen Cai asleep, so he too took to some rest on his bed. In the early morning Guan Ping came running into his room to wake him. Guan Ping: "Wake up Guan Yun! We have to make our way to Liu Zhang's castle!" Zhen Cai and Guan Yun woke up startled. Guan Yun hopped out of bed, and got on his armour. Zhen Cai was very confused seeing Guan Yun suit up in armour. Guan Yun rushed toward the door when he heard. Zhen Cai: "My love?" Guan Yun stopped in his tracks and turned around. Guan Yun: "Zhen Cai.." Zhen Cai: "Why are you in armour?" Guan Yun: "He wants us in full war attire at the feast." Zhen Cai looked suspicious of this, but let Guan Yun run out of the door to Guan Ping. Guan Ping and Guan Yun set off to reach the convoy, Guan Yun hopped up onto his horse White Lightning and took off with such speed toward the leaving convoy. Guan Ping got on his horse Leaping Faith and took off galantly toward the convoy also. When they both caught up with the convoy they had a word with Ma Chao while they all slowly moved along on their horses. Ma Chao: "Liu Bei says the out come of this battle might mean the new found glory and the restore of the Shu Kingdom." Guan Yun: "I trust lord Liu Bei with this battle, and I know we will come out victorious, we will become the kingdom that Shu used to be, even strong than such kingdom. We will be the bravest, most honorable, and courageous soldiers out of all of China." Ma Chao: "We will bring justice to this land." Guan Ping: "We will bring honor to this land." Guan Yun: "We will bring order to this land." And they all had a boost in their morale for the battle.

Soon the convoy approached the gates into the northern city that was only Liu Zhang's army that lived there. No Shu Providence citizens were allowed to be in the city. Once Liu Zhang's troops seen that Liu Bei's convoy wasn't one of friendly, but one of battle, then immediately sent a messanger to Liu Zhang's castle, informing him on the invasion. Liu Zhang: "Those traitors are doing what?! So they knew about my plans for Luo Yang? But how?! Send all of our men to battle, even our strongest warriors." And so the battle began, Liu Bei sent Guan Yun and Guan Ping to their selected destination. Guan Yun soared up the battlefield on his horse, using lightning quick moves and slashes to slash down some soldiers who had ran at his stead. Guan Yun swung his spear down at the torso's of the men below him, cutting deep within their flesh, and down to the bone. The men fell to the ground dead, and he forced his way through their wall of soldiers. Hundreds of soldiers were on the way to the supply base, but Guan Yun cut through atleast four hundred of them, Guan Ping right behind him surging through over two hundred soldiers. Guan Ping and Guan Yun fought side by side on their horses White Lightning and Leaping Faith. Cutting down soldier after soldier, hundreds of soldier hit the ground bloodied and dead. By this time Guan Yun had sliced his way through atleast seven hundred men, and Guan Ping atleast four hundred. All of a sudden Liu Zhang's top tag team of generals stood infront of them. There was the great mighty Gao Shan, and his brother who wielded two katana's Gao Hao. Gao Shan: "Green Dragon, I challenge you.." Gao Hao: "Guan Ping! Son of Guan Yu! I challenge you." Guan Yun and Guan Ping both lept off their steads and landed down infront of the men, right then Gao Shan attacked Guan Yun with unbelievable strength, but Guan Yun countered the attack with a block, right as Gao Shan attacked Guan Yun, Gao Hao attacked Guan Ping. Gao Hao's fiery multiple attacks with his katana were all blocked by the great Guan Ping, each time Gao Hao swung Guan Ping stopped it with the guard of his halberd. Guan Yun dropped to the ground and swept Gao Shan's legs and slammed the guard of his spear against Gao Shan's nose, which completely broke it. Guan Ping ripped his halberd's tip into a piece of Gao Hao's clothing and used it as leverage to throw Gao Hao into the air, then sticking the butt of his halberd up toward Gao Hao's flinging body. The butt of his halberd slammed into the gut of Gao Hao. Gao Hao: "AGH!" Gao Hao slumpt to the ground like a sack of potatos. Guan Yun was forced back by the clashing of Gao Shan's steel club against the guard of his spear, but Guan Yun sent the bottom of his spear up, and it smacked against Gao Shan's jaw. This sent Gao Shan up into the air and down onto the ground with a thud, at the same time Guan Ping and Guan Yun both thrusted their weapons into each of the brothers chests, cutting down through the flesh, deep breaking the bone. The two men laid there bleeding out of their mouths and nose. Gao Shan: "You traitors... How could you." Guan Yun: "Liu Zhang is the traitor.. To the Han." Gao Hao: "The Han is gone you fools..." And so the brothers died. Guan Yun and Guan Ping made their way into the Supply base and started slashing through many of the soldiers, the captains of the supply base came to face the two warriors. The captains Shamoke, and Han Yan both swung their weapons at Guan Ping, this would of killed Guan Ping since he wasn't really good against two men at once, but Guan Yun lept in the way and blocked both of the attacks by spinning the guard on his spear in two different directions. The men stood back and Guan Yun started clashing his spear agaisnt their glaives in attack after attack. Guan Yun: "Finish the soldiers Guan Ping! I got them!" Guan Ping started ripping through the enemy troops like tissue, as Guan Yun started to fight off the two captains. Guan Yun blocked the attack of one of them, and took the glaive right from Han Yan's hands. Then lept over the two with great agility, sending the glaive into Han Yan's back, and his own spear into Shamoke's back. The two weapons ripped right through their bodies and the men dropped dead. Guan Yun ripped the spear out of Shamoke and walked over to Guan Ping. Guan Yun: "Bring news of our feat to Liu Bei at once." Guan Ping: "Yes, master Guan Yun." Guan Yu and Zhang Fei had just executed their fire attack and raided the garrison cutting and slashing through hundreds of troops. And soon enough news reached Liu Zhang that the supply base was gone, and most of their soldiers died either to the Green Dragon, or the fire attack on the garrison. Guan Yun met up with Guan Yu, Guan Ping, and Zhang Fei infront of the castle.

The men made their way into the castle as four of Liu Zhang's greatest generals all faced the men. Guan Yun knew Guan Yu was ready for this battle from their spar the other night. Guan Yu looked at Guan Yun. Guan Yu: "Master Guan Yun. Send my son and my sworn brother to fight off the rest of the soldiers in the castle, you and I can handle these four alone." Guan Yun smirked. Guan Yun: "Yes, true. Zhang Fei! Guan Ping! Go fight off Liu Zhang's elite guard!" Liu Zhang's elite guard where hundreds of troops that watched over his palace inside the castle. The guard were highly experienced in martial arts, archery, and sword fighting. Guan Ping and Zhang Fei took to their order and headed toward Liu Zhang's palace. Meanwhile Guan Yun and Guan Yu looked at the four main generals of Liu Zhang. Ban Sho, Cao Wei, Dong Zhao, and Zhuo Tan. Cao Wei and Zhuo Tan stood before Guan Yun, and Ban Sho and Dong Zhao stood before Guan Yu. Guan Yun: "I hope you see that we are not the traitors. But your lord is the traitor to the Han. We do this to bring justice to the land of Shu, because the name of Shu stands for honor, and justice. And with each clash of our spear we will know that justice will reign over the tryanny of your lord. So face us now, and we will fight honorably." Cao Wei: "We will fight with honor too. And we accept your challenge." Cao Wei and Zhuo Tan both went for Guan Yun swinging their pikes with speed. Guan Yu went for both Bao Sho and Dong Zhao. Guan Yu swung his blue dragon spear with a furious blow. This blow clashed against both Bao Sho and Dong Zhao's halberds, sending them skidding back on the dirt. Guan Yun stood in the leaning tiger stance, awaiting the attack of the charging Cao Wei and Zhuo Tan. They both swung their pikes at Guan Yun, which he blocked on the guard of his spear all of a sudden a parade of archers stood from the castle walls shooting flamming arrows from the sky. The sky lit with an orange amber type color as the arrows rained from above. The arrows landed around the four fighting men and lit a roaring fire around them. The circle around them made the faces of the men the same color orange of the fire. They all fought brutally never giving an edge on either side. Guan Yun swinging, clashing against Cao Wei and Zhuo Tan. Guan Yu Slashing and dashing off the attacks from Bao Sho and Dong Zhao. The fire roared in the background, the heat making the men sweat even more as they fought eachother off. Guan Yun lept over the men and slammed the butt and guard of his spear against them fighting them with non-lethal tactics. Cao Wei, and Zhuo Tan were both bleeding from the blows from the guard and butt of Guan Yun's Tiger Spear. Guan Yu swung his massive blue dragon spear and the guard of the spear clunked both Bao Sho and Dong Zhao on the head, sending them both down lumping to the ground. Guan Yun blocked more fierce combo's from Cao Wei and Zhuo Tan. Guan Yu guarded as the men slashed and spun their halberds at him, but none of the attacks even scratched him. Soon Guan Yu sent his blue dragon in a spinning motion and the wind started to blow from his huge blade whipping through it over and over. Ban Sho and Dong Zhao stood back as Guan Yu's spear kept spinning closer and closer, but then Guan Yu put the guard of his spear interlocked with his forearm, and sent the blade right for Bao Sho and Dong Zhao the blade cut right through their stomachs, tearing the flesh up and making their blood pour out. The men hit their knee's unable to fight anymore. They watched as the fires burned around them before falling to the ground dead. Guan Yun blocked off Cao Wei's last attack before thrusting his spear into his stomach then ripping it out and cutting Zhuo Tan's throat with a swift swing behind himself. The men dropped, dying. Zhuo Tan died rather more quickly than Cao Wei. Zhuo Tan hit the ground face down dead. Cao Wei back on his bottom and looked up at Guan Yun, the sky orange from the flames, and the air filled with ember. Cao Wei: "Reunite China, Green Dragon." And Cao Wei died. Guan Yun and Guan Yu made their way to Liu Zhang's palace after leaping through the flames with speed. As they arrived at the castle, they saw Zhang Fei and Guan Ping finish the last few elite guard. Guan Yun: "Now invade the palace!" Guan Yun and Guan Yu both rushed toward the palace, as Guan Ping and Zhang Fei entered. They entered to find Liu Zhang frightened, they brought him back to Liu Bei tied up. Liu Bei: "Liu Zhang, you must be executed for breaking imperial law. You plotted against the imperial Han to take what was rightfully theirs. And you will pay the price for it." And so with the execution of Liu Zhang for his treacherous ways, Liu Bei became the new king of the Shu Kingdom.

**Chapter 6:** The Birth Of The Three Kingdoms. Part I: The Shu-Wu Alliance

Guan Yun was in his quaters with his long time lover and soon to be wife Zhen Cai. Zhen Cai: "So.. Word is spreading through the land that Cao Cao intends to restore the Han just as our lord does.." Guan Yun: "Cao Cao is an honorable ruler, but he isn't as benevolent as Liu Bei. No one will surpass us in this fight for justice, my love." Zhen Cai chuckled then looked up to Guan Yun who was getting suited up in his usual green stained armor just as he looked down at his beautiful companion. Zhen Cai: "True, my love.. But, what of his many powerful warriors? And that is not all.. Do not forget of "The Little Conquerer" who has just taken power in the Wu Province once more." Guan Yun: "It seems the land is divided into three..which could only mean more chaos.. And more danger." Zhen Cai looked a bit worried at this. Zhen Cai: "More danger for you, my love? The one who is headed off to battle so much?" Guan Yun: "I will follow my lord into the depths of hell itself. If he wishes for me to battle against either Sun Ce's forces or Cao Cao's. So be it." swiftly, Zhen Cai stood up and walked out from Guan Yun's quaters. Guan Yun knew he had hurt Zhen Cai by not showing that he cares as if his life were to be lost in these battles and she would never be able to see him again. He quickly followed after her, finally suited up in his gear. Guan Yun: "My love! Wait.. If any life threatening danger shall befall me. I will not let my opponent best me, but I will also not die to their blade. You will be in my mind for ever minute of battle. You are my soon to be bride." Zhen Cai could only look at Guan Yun with almost a look of happiness but he could see the tears welling up in her eyes as she walked away from him down the stone path of the outside corridor at Liu Bei's estate. Of course when the time came for Liu Bei's council. Guan Yun was right on time, beside the other tiger generals of Shu. Liu Bei: "We begin this council with news of an alliance." Liu Bei struck his hand out in the direction of Sun Quan sitting in the seat nearest to Liu Bei, along with the mighty warrior of Wu Huang Gai. Huang Gai nodded to the generals before Sun Quan spoke in an overpowering voice. Sun Quan: "We believe this alliance would be best at this moment in time. Cao Cao's army is growing more than the Shu and Wu kindoms on their own. But, combined our forces could make quite the knock at Cao Cao's gates." Guan Yun brushed his hand along his jawline before he rubbed his chin and focused on Sun Quan. Guan Yun: "If I may speak, I am Guan Yun of Xu Chung." Sun Quan gave a respectful nod before he surveyed his hand across the table. Sun Quan: "This is Lord Liu Bei's council, you are his general. It is your right to speak here." Guan Yun smiled, before he continued. Guan Yun: "Thank you, Lord Sun Quan. If I would say so, it is almost the best plan at the moment to ally with the Wu army. Cao Cao is almost ready to make his move to attack, but it seems Lord Sun Quan. You need us more than we need you, correct?" Sun Quan's face fell cold and looked directly at Guan Yun.

Sun Quan grunted and looked around arrogantly before he spoke. Sun Quan: "Need you more than you need us? Hah! Don't make me laugh. Your army is dwindling and Cao Cao would probably plan on taking out the smallest first..would you not agree?" Guan Yun: "Cao Cao is a smart man.. While he has the power. He will, most definitely attack the force that is needed for such power. In this time it is the Wu army that is the most powerful between the two. But, without us you wouldn't stand a chance. Now, what would Master Liu Bei get from this alliance besides your aid in battle?" Sun Quan shook his head, but he knew Guan Yun's words were all accurate. Sun Quan: "Our aid is all he should need, Guan Yun!" Liu Bei took on quite the stance of a man afraid of what might become of this just as Huang Gai went to lunge up in his seat.. Sun Quan quickly fanned his hand down and swatted Huang Gai on the shoulder.. Sun Quan: "But! As much as I would hate to agree.. You are right.. We do need you. Which is why we are offering over ninty-thousand more troops to enter your command along with a large sum of gold and some of our fields for farming provisions." Liu Bei grinned, before he nodded while focused on Guan Yun. Liu Bei then turned to Sun Quan. Liu Bei: "Then it's settled, with the barting we have come to a deal on the alliance. We shall be at your side in any battle of your choosing." Sun Quan: "Actually there is something I have in mind. Cao Cao's army will be at a port in Chi Bi in a few months. A scout of Wu intercepted an order to Sima Yi himself. They are planning on attacking the Wu army and we need to stop them before they do." Liu Bei looked as if he was pondering the request. Guan Yun: "But, you would need our whole army for an attack this large, would you not?" Sun Quan: "Correct, we would." Liu Bei: "I am almost sure you would also need a great strategist to paint a good plan for such an attack?" Sun Quan only nodded his head, before he placed his hands upon the large table. Zhuge Liang spoke almost instantly. Zhuge Liang: "I see it all now. I will be of service to you Sun Quan and also to you Liu Bei at this battle of Chi Bi. But, for my plans to come to fruition we would need more.." Sun Quan: "That is where my forces will make their mark. I have an up and coming strategist under my employ. He goes by the name Zhou Yu. He has a fire attack planned, which is unstoppable." Zhuge Liang approved with a slight nod of his head. Liu Bei: "We will begin planning on this battle as soon as possible! Order that your generals make their way at once Lord Sun Quan!"

**(To Be Continued.. at Chapter 6: Birth Of The Three Kingdoms. Part II: The Battle Of Chi Bi)**


End file.
